


Public Displays Of Affection

by mrbarbacarisi



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Baseball, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kiss cam, Kissing, M/M, New York Mets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-21 18:38:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12463539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrbarbacarisi/pseuds/mrbarbacarisi
Summary: The last thing Rafael wanted to do on their one Saturday off together was attend a baseball game.





	Public Displays Of Affection

Rafael let out a deep sigh. It was at least the fifth that morning and he knew Sonny was counting. 

Rafael had sighed after Sonny dragged him out of bed with his usual overt chipper attitude. He sighed when they left their apartment in clothes fitting for the warm weather. He sighed when they reached the subway platform Sonny insisted on using. And he had sighed after they made the obligatory line switch halfway through the hour trip to Citi Field. 

The last thing Rafael wanted to do on their one Saturday off together was attend a _baseball game_. 

To make matters worse, both Fin and Rollins were meeting them there. Rafael had no idea how Manhattan SVU was even running with three-quarters of their detectives out. Olivia really should hire more people.

“Are you gonna be like this all day?” Sonny asked. Rafael had to admit that he looked hot in shorts and a baseball cap. He was even wearing a personalized jersey. His boyfriend was a total Mets fan, much to his displeasure.

“I don’t know. Are we going to be at a sporting event all day?”

Sonny smirked. “Don’t be grumpy. We went to your thing.”

Rafael gave him a look that he hoped screamed: how _dare_ you refer a seven-time Tony Award-winning musical as a mere thing? Comparing a meticulously crafted performance to a needlessly long sporting event was also an injustice. He desperately wanted to say so, but he had already lost that fight twice before. He didn't want to risk a third strike.

“My _thing_ wasn’t seven hours in the hot sun.”

“It won’t be seven hours.”

“It could. There’s no game clock.”

Sonny rolled his eyes. “Yeah and if a Broadway actor really wanted to, they could stretch out their soliloquy for like an extra hour.”

“No, they couldn’t. That would ruin the pacing, the staging, the script-”

“Exactly. That’s how baseball works too.” His expression was more serious now. Sonny had had enough of Rafael being whiny and dramatic. Too bad. He wasn't nearly done. 

Rafael gave him a withering look. He was not going to let that go. There he went _again_. In what world do theatre and baseball operate _similarly_? As far as he knew, attempting to choreograph a game was considered cheating. How could it have its own pacing? It was days like this that he started to question his life choices.

“I don’t believe you," he muttered.

Sonny shrugged. His megawatt smile returned. That smile would make Rafael agree to anything, it seemed. “Well, you’re just gonna have to see for yourself.”

He sighed for the sixth time that morning. “Fine.”

  


* * *

  


Unfortunately, Rollins and Fin were both equally as excited as Sonny was about the game. Rafael was alone in his misery. Wonderful.

"Hey, Counselor. Looking good," Rollins teased. She was just surprised to see him in something other than a suit. His capri pants and polo shirt were nothing to write home about. "You need a cap though."

"I do not need a cap,” he replied evenly. While he quite liked the look and feel of baseball caps, he was going without one today as an act of protest.

"I already tried that, Amanda. I think he's trying to pretend he's golfing."

He rolled his eyes. “I don't golf."

"Yeah. You ski," Fin said. He was wearing an obnoxiously blue Mets jersey. Rafael much preferred Sonny’s classic white one.

"And go yatching," Rollins added. 

Sonny snickered. "Come on guys. Lay off him for awhile. He had a rough morning.”

Rafael bit his lip to keep from sighing yet again.

About an hour later, the game finally started. They had all settled into their seats with the requisite hot dogs. Sonny had _three_ all to himself. His delight in eating them was making Rafael question what he ever saw in the man. Wasn’t he supposed to be a foodie? How could he subject himself to ballpark hot dogs?

Rafael was mostly glad he didn’t have to make conversation anymore now the game was on. Though, that didn’t stop the three of his companions from chatting. Sonny was constantly leaning away from Rafael to give Rollins and Fin his input. He also gave him winning smiles when he settled back fully into his seat. Rafael smiled back mostly out of habit. Honestly, keeping up a sour mood all day was a little tiring.

After the third inning, Sonny went to get more food. He returned with popcorn and a glass of wine for Rafael. He had to admit it was sweet. He could have forced Rafael to drink beer in the name of “getting the full experience.” The wine wasn’t the best, but it was better than no alcohol at all.

Sonny tried to pull him into the conversation a few times as the game wore on. 

“Do you like the walk up music?” he asked.

“Are you under the impression I enjoy _all_ Spanish-language music?” A lot of the players were transplants from Latin American countries. It wasn’t a surprise that they would pick songs in their native language. Sonny had already asked him to translate about four of the songs.

Sonny chuckled. “No, but it wouldn’t be a shock to me that you enjoy some hip-hop.”

“Only the classics. Not this abysmal modern music.”

“Abysmal?” HIs eyes were twinkling in a way that made Rafael’s stomach flip. “You need more alcohol if you’re still using SAT words.”

“I wouldn’t say no to another glass of wine.”

He shook his head, still smiling. “You want any snacks? You haven’t eaten since that hot dog.”

Rafael grimaced. “Do not remind me.”

“I’ll surprise you. Be right back.” Sonny gave him a soft kiss on his cheek before he stood and walked down the aisle.

Rafael didn’t think anything of it until he noticed Rollins and Fin smiling at him. The squad had known about their relationship for almost a year. He thought they were out of the teasing stage. He had heard enough robbing the cradle jokes to last a lifetime.

“You two are pretty cute, you know?” Rollins said.

“Yeah,” Fin agreed. “Just wait until the kiss cam finds you.”

Rollins laughed and went back to her nachos. Rafael smiled slightly at the idea but dismissed it quickly. It wasn’t likely they would put a same-sex couple up on the screen — no matter how far acceptance had come. 

Also, he found the whole idea of the kiss cam incredibly tacky and cheesy. What couple wanted themselves kissing to be broadcast to thousands of strangers? How was that enjoyable? It was exploitative, cheap entertainment provided by people who paid to be there. 

Rafael smiled at Sonny when he returned with wine and french fries. 

“Fries?” he questioned as Sonny sank back into his seat beside Rollins. “That won’t pair well with the wine.”

He raised his eyebrows. “Like the hot dog did? Just eat.”

Rafael bit his lip. He always enjoyed when Sonny was assertive. “Thank you, _mi amor_.”

“You’re welcome, Rafi.” He gave him another chaste kiss. This time on the lips. His heart hammered in response. Rafael was really enjoying all of this attention today. 

He ignored the looks from the other detectives as he sipped his wine. The fries weren’t too bad either, but they did leave him asking for water a few minutes later. Sonny happily complied with the request. He really was too good for him.

After the seventh inning came the kiss cam. As Rafael expected, all of the couples were all straight. Rollins cooed at every kiss — until she and Sonny appeared on screen.

Rafael looked over at the two of them. They smiled at each other. For half a second, it looked like Sonny was actually going to kiss her. That would have been fine. It wasn't Sonny's fault that the ballpark managers were heteronormative. He knew Sonny had no romantic interest in her. Even just a short kiss to the forehead would make the stupid camera go away. And he could go back to ogling Sonny’s legs in peace.

Sonny even leaned toward Rollins, smiling wide. Then, he quickly turned and planted a hard kiss on Rafael’s mouth. 

Rafael responded eagerly without even thinking. He lost himself in the sensation. His hands were halfway to the back of Sonny’s head when he heard cheers erupt around them.

Sonny pulled back and grinned. Rafael realized that they were just up on the screen. The _entire_ park had seen them kiss. And he wasn't even upset about it. He found himself smiling too. 

“You didn’t have to do that,” Rafael said.

Sonny’s smile grew even wider. “Yeah, but I wanted to.”

Rollins and Fin laughed in pure joy. 

“Nice moves,” Fin complimented.

“Sorry, Amanda,” Sonny said. Though he did not look sorry at all. Rafael was a little sad the kiss had to end so soon. He could still feel the ghost of his lips.

She waved it off. “Would have been a little weird with your boyfriend sitting right next to you.”

“Yeah. Get it, Carisi,” Fin added.

Sonny blushed under the praise of his colleagues. But he slipped a hand onto Rafael’s thigh a few minutes later. He draped his arm across the back of Sonny’s chair to pull him closer. He could not wait to get him back home.

Rafael felt the happiest he had been all day. Maybe there was something to like about baseball after all.

  


* * *

  


The next morning, Rafael was woken by a gentle whisper in his ear.

“Hey, Rafi. Wake up.”

He groaned and rolled away. Sonny had woken him up like this the day before. Today was Sunday. The day of rest. Fin had even traded shifts with Sonny so he could have most of the day off. He was apparently feeling generous after what happened at the ballpark. Rafael wanted to spend the morning sleeping and cuddling his boyfriend, but he was ruining it.

“Come on. I gotta show you something.”

He cracked open one eye. “Got some morning wood?”

Sonny chuckled. “I would have a better pick up line if that’s what I was looking for.”

This from the king of dad jokes. Rafael was skeptical. “What is it?”

He lifted his phone and pressed play on a video. It was the Kiss Cam from Citi Field. Rafael watched their moment. Sonny smiled at Rollins. Then turned and kissed Rafael passionately. The heart-shaped border around the event made it seem cheesy and cute. To Rafael, it was one of the hottest moments of his life.

“Where did you get this?” He was developing a small smile. Maybe Fin had recorded the whole thing.

“Twitter,” Sonny replied easily.

“You’re kidding.” Then Rafael noticed the app Sonny was using. And the sheer amount of likes and re-tweets on the post. It was well into the _thousands_.

“Nope. Buzzfeed even wrote something about it. We’re famous.”

A stranger in the crowd had recorded the kiss cam feed and posted it online. And now their moment had gone viral.

It wouldn’t be long before someone figured out exactly who they were.

“I should give Carmen a heads up about press calls.”

Sonny placed a hand on Rafael’s chest. “Worry about all that later. I want to kiss you now.”

That was all it took for his worries to melt away.

“Oh do you?” He smirked at his broad grin. Sonny’s enthusiasm was extremely contagious.

“Uh huh.” 

He shifted into Rafael’s arms after placing his phone on the bedside table. Rafael pulled him in closer, licking his lips. Sonny paused. 

“It’s really hot how you tried to give me a french kiss on camera,” he murmured.

Rafael closed the gap. His lips were just as soft as they were yesterday. Sonny groaned when he opened his mouth. His tongue eagerly slipped past his lips. Then, Sonny pulled back to bite at his neck.

“It wasn’t intentional. At the ballpark,” Rafael gasped.

“I know.” His eyes sparkled. “Looks like Mr. Grumpy actually had a good time.”

Rafael rolled his eyes. “Stop talking and kiss me.”

Sonny laughed and obeyed. If baseball got him this, Rafael wouldn’t mind going to more games in the future.


End file.
